User Model Registration
Guidelines To reserve models, or list the models you already have taken, please list them under your heading. If any models are here, they cannot be used with any other roleplay account(s), unless given to permission to use the same model under certain circumstances by the user already using the model and/or an administrator of the wiki. Also, reserving models needs to have a set date when you will use them by. This date cannot be any longer than three weeks away from when you put the date there, and it cannot be changed. After the date is up, you cannot reserve the model again, but you can use the model for a character, it just won't be reserved. Thanks! User Models Banana USED MODELS # Sean O'Donnell - Caradoc Kwelv # Kenton Duty - Dakota Cledwyn # Justin Bieber - Austin Di Angelo # Nikola Szafeczka - Grace Di Angelo # Cameron Dallas - Maximus Gaunt # Emily Rudd - Charlotte Kwelv # Charlotte McKee - Harper Kingsley # Bruno Mars - Councillor Andre # Chadwick Boseman - Cameron Davenport # Logan Lerman - William Creek # Zendaya - Natalie Waters # Charles Melton - Dominic Blackstone # Paul Craddock - Dragos Vanderthorn # Tom Holland - Jackson Griffith # Chris Hemsworth - Lucas Cesana RESERVED MODELS # NONE Bea USED MODELS # Elle Fanning - Calla Foster # Alexandra Daddario - Ardelle Song # Lauren Orlando - Gemma Cledwyn # Emma Watson - Aura Fayble # Dylan Jordan - Abben Song # Miranda Kerr - Alessa Cesana # Justus Eisfeld - Kenric Foster # Lyndsy Fonseca - Jaya Deltoid # Matthew Daddario - Zachary Marino RESERVED MODELS # Thomas Sangster - Use by September 15th, 2018 Rida USED MODELS # India Eisley - Kara Hawkefire # Laura Marano - Maya Dawnslayer # Kristina Pimenova - Elara Cledwyn # Victoria Justice - Freya Kylan # Jeremy Irvine - Mason Frostcliff # Lily Collins - Valeria Kordan # Elizabeth Gillies - Victoria Kandor # David Henrie - Jackson Dawnslayer # Drew Roy - Jaxon Myers # Alex Lange - Hunter Dyson # Dylan O'Brien - Alec Fraser # Phoebe Tonkin - Aurria Cordain # Hayley Wheeler - Ivana Stone # Nina Dobrev - Aria Marino RESERVED MODELS None Vee USED MODELS # Elizabeth Olsen - Lilith Pellawon # Adelaide Kane - Avalon Ruewen # Charlize Theron - Elenore Cledwyn # Bonnie Wright - Calliope Firestorm # Cobie Smulders - Adelyn Holbrook RESERVED MODELS None [[User:ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost|'ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost']] USED MODELS # Kayden Pyren - Some Manga Character # Riya Acharya - Unknown (TBU) RESERVED MODELS None Crystal # Liana Fletcher: Laynea Grace. # Miriam: Sofia Carson # Alya Marie Bankston: Meg Donnely # Chloe Cameron: 9 year old Zendaya # Lenaya Alena: Avril Lavigne # Mary O'Connor: Rhiannon Leigh Wryn # Zach Rivers: Hugh Jackman # Tasha Rivers: Lily James # Delilah Jones: Kingston Foster # Madison Storm: Mal from Descendants # Diana: Sammie Hanratty # Maggie Stone: Sophie Turner Betsyfranisdamesmer Used Models: # Freya Dawson: Candice Swanepoel # Ceres Bennet: Isabella Gomez # Tara Campbell: Pamela Viktoria # Luke Campbell: Leonhard Schultz # Julian Holbrook: Alvaro Mel # Star Davenport: Letitia Wright # Hope Campbell: Demi Lavato Reserved Models: Ariella Barer - September 21 2018 Mallowmelt USED MODELS #AnnaSophia Robb: Aya Edain #Madeliene McGraw: Lily Dullon RESERVED MODELS None Category:Roleplay Help